


In This World Alone

by window-weather (dalalaeda)



Series: Less Than Wholesome Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Indirect mentions of sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalalaeda/pseuds/window-weather
Summary: And it feels good.It feels great to be nothing.And yet everything at the same time.





	In This World Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Halsey's 'Empty Gold'.  
> Loosely based on The Cab's 'Temporary Bliss'
> 
> Don't read if you are uncomfortable with slight self-destructive behavior :)

Two halves of separate coins. Never meant to complete each other. But why did it feel so right? Feel so right to lie in his bed and exchange body heat? Feel so right to have their hands exploring each other's bodies? Feel so _right_ to be with him if they were so wrong? That's what Kyungsoo kept asking himself as he lay in bed, trying to justify why he went along with Chanyeol's whims. Why he'd rush over only to hate himself in the morning. He was, after all, only there to satisfy Chanyeol. It was his own vice. Chanyeol's was sex and Kyungsoo's was Chanyeol. This set up wasn't good for either of them yet, they just kept falling into each other.

It was obvious that Kyungsoo was nothing more than a body to pass the time. But did he mind when it resulted in intimacy? In intimacy with the one person he would do anything for? Did it matter that his feelings had to be hidden, buried deep beneath the shell of his body? At times he would think _yes, it does_ and at those times he considered blocking Chanyeol's number, blocking everything to do with him, but without fail he'd end up in Chanyeol's bed again, relishing in the misery and the bliss of feeling his hands and mouth tracing over the tender flesh Kyungsoo disguised himself in.

It was destructive, it was unhealthy, it was everything Kyungsoo despised and still he came back for more. It was his own vice, his own drug. Getting lost in the bliss of Chanyeol was what kept him intoxicated, kept him hanging onto those pesky hopes that, to Chanyeol, it must mean more than he lets on. Kyungsoo was wrong and Chanyeol was wrong and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were wrong but it didn't matter.

And it feels good.

It feels great to be nothing.

And yet everything at the same time.


End file.
